


This Arrangement

by mk22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk22/pseuds/mk22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mycroft Holmes' younger brother runs off, he is suddenly married to his brothers former fiancee to have this families reputation. Will the daughter of the Queen's Physician Molly Hooper melt the Iceman's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and not Brit Picked all mistakes are mine.

Mycroft Holmes stood in the Hooper’s parlor cursing his younger brother.This was all his fault if he hadn’t run off with that damned Irene Adler he wouldn’t be standing here marrying the King’s physician’s daughter one Miss Margaret “Molly” Hooper. Mycroft being the British Government had learned everything about the shy mousey woman that was meant to be his sister in law not wife, nothing about the quiet woman applied to him from her dull brown hair to her boring friends. The minister cleared his throat bringing Mycroft out of his thoughts he turned and saw the young woman dressed in the season’s finests wedding dress which sadly overwhelmed the young woman.

Molly stood just inside the entryway of her parents parlor fighting the instinct to run and never looked back. She felt betrayed by her parents especially her father the man who had encouraged her love of learning, the man who she had wanted to follow into the medical field. She knew they were silly dreams with her father’s status she was expected to marry well and have heirs for whatever aristocratic husband her parents would saddle her to. She was suppose to marry Lord Holmes’ brother William or as he was known to the public The World’s Only Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes. Molly was ok with it she knew he was never around and hadn’t carried whether she was coming or going, Molly could have secretly continued her medical studies. However life had laughed in her face once again when Mr. Holmes ran off with one Irene Adler, rumored mistress of a few prominent men among other things. Thoroughly embarrassed with the younger Holmes, his family had quickly offered up Lord Holmes, 10 years her senior, as a husband which her mother readily accepted after her father confirmed that Lord Holmes basically ran the government. Molly took a deep breath though it didn’t do a thing to calm her nerves took her father’s arm and walked into the room.

Mycroft was thankful that the Minister had done the abbreviated version of the ceremony and very more thankful that Miss Hooper had not cried even though she looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. He didn’t have time for such dramatics as much as he didn’t want to saddled with a wife but he had a feeling that Miss Hooper would fade into the background and he wouldn’t have to worry about her clambering for his attention. She had barely spoken a word to him during the wedding breakfast she didn’t want this marriage as much as he either. “Miss Hooper” he said breaking her out of her thoughts. “It’s Lady Holmes” she barely whispered more to herself than him. “I apologize you are correct Lady Holmes we have arrived to Holmes Manor.” With Mycroft’s work they wouldn’t be able to take a Bridal Trip until much later in the year or not at all if he could get away with it.

Molly was in awe of the Manor, besides Buckingham Palace she had never seen anything bigger, she took the manor in as the chauffeur helped her out of the carriage. An older woman and man stepped forward “Lady Holmes this is Mrs. Potter the head of the household staff and Mr. Brooks the head butler” said Mycroft. They both greeted her, then Mrs. Potter waved forward a young maid “Lady Holmes this is Lizzie and she’ll be your personal maid,” the young woman bowed and said “Welcome to Holmes Manor” “Thank you Lizzie it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Molly replied. Before anything else could be said Lord Holmes cut in saying he had work today and called for his personal secretary to follow. Molly knew that she and her new husband weren’t in love but she hoped that in time they could at least become friends, those hopes were dashed as soon as she laid eyes on the beautiful young secretary there was no comparing to the woman. Mrs. Potter sensing what was on Molly’s mind offered to show Molly to her rooms.

Mycroft sat down at his desk before his secretary said “Lord Holmes are you sure you should be working on your wedding day?” Sighing Mycroft replied “I did not want this marriage nor did Miss Hooper and as you know there have been sightings of Professor Moriarty again we must be one step ahead of him this time Anthea.” Anthea nodded and took leave to her small office besides Mycroft’s study.

Molly was amazed she had her own bedroom with a private bathroom, receiving room, a study with a library which Lord Holmes had already placed her own books in, a tea room, and a private outdoor garden. “Where is Lord Holmes’ Rooms?” Molly asked as she the 2 women. “Lord Holmes has his own wing across the manor” Mrs. Potter replied Molly just nodded. “If there is nothing else Lady Holmes I’ll leave you to get settled in with Lizzie. Dinner is at 1830 in the dining hall.” “Thank you Mrs. Potter and please call me Molly you too Lizzie.” Mrs. Potter nodded and left the room hoping she was right that Lady Holmes will be the one to get Lord Holmes out of his shell.

Molly showed up to dinner right on time she asked the staff to wait for Lord Holmes before serving her. She learned that was a mistake her husband was over half an hour late breazing in the room yelling at the staff for not serving Molly. “Lord Holmes I asked them to wait for you.” Molly said as he sat down. “Well if you ever want to get don’t I work every long hours and most likely won’t be around for meals” he briskly replied. Molly nodded, I know he didn’t want a wife but the least he could do is make an effort she thought. 

Dinner was an awkwardly quiet affair neither knowing what to say Mycroft sighed inward after seeing the hurt on his face she knew he didn’t want her there, he didn’t want a wife. He quickly ate then bid her good night. Later as Mycroft got into bed he asked himself what he had gotten himself into little did he know that his wife lay in bed across the house asking herself the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I'm feeling about this but I'm going to give it ago I couldn't get it out of my head.


End file.
